


Read To Me, Darling

by manicmagicat



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting, book nerd baz, chat fic, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmagicat/pseuds/manicmagicat
Summary: Simon just wants to spend time with his boyfriend but Baz can’t tear himself away from his book. A text conversation about who is the Darcy of the relationship ensues.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Read To Me, Darling

Simon: can i be ur mr darcy ;)

Simon: babe please put ur book down and pay attention to me

Simon: baz baz baz baz baz 

Simon: i will throw aLL of your copies of pride and prejudice out the window I swear 2 god i’ll do it basil

Baz: That’s blasphemous, Snow. I’d throw you out the window first.

Simon: BAZ i literally haven’t seen you all week and now we’re actually getting to spend time together and i’m texting you???? from the other room?? because you locked me out!!!!!

Baz: I asked you to stop talking while I was reading. Not my fault you didn’t listen.

Simon: baz u have read pride and prejudice COUNTLESS TIMES you have not seen your boyfriend all week please talk to me 

Simon: elizabeth bennett would never do this to darcy!!

Baz: Simon Snow, if you think for one instant that you’re the Darcy of this relationship then you’ve never been more wrong. And you’re wrong very frequently.

Simon: okay fine you can be darcy!

Simon: the pitches are exactly the type of weird rich people that would have you married off to your cousins

Simon: plus elizabeth is a renowned local beauty!!! sounds an awful lot like someone else i know ;)

Baz: I’d sooner call the mage a wit.

Simon: :(

Baz: You know you’re beautiful. And it’s been at least a generation since the Pitches have married their cousins.

Simon: ONE singular generation!!!!???? 

Baz: I said at least. 

Simon: that’s horrifying

Simon: so we’ve established ur darcy and pride is ur vice so like please sacrifice ur pride rn and cuddle w me 

Simon: we can watch pride and prejudice!! together!!! the Collin Firth one too we can watch the whole series ik u like that one best!!!

Baz: Tempting offer. The book is always better though. 

Simon: ajaksjwk not a handsome enough offer to tempt you okay we GET IT ur mr Darcy but hey u kno what else Darcy does

Simon: he kisses Lizzy and holds her hand and does not lock her out of rooms!!! :,,,((((

Baz: Be quiet, Snow, I’m reading.

Simon: what if.... we made eye contact across the theatre……. in victorian england…. and we were both boys? a ha ha- just kidding….. unless?

Baz: Pride and Prejudice is set in regency England. Georgian England if you’d like to be more broad.

Baz: We wouldn’t make eye contact. You would stare at me across the theatre during the whole play while I was having a sophisticated evening and enjoying the opera.

Simon: FALSE you would use those weird little binocular things they used to stare at me and pine all night and you’d be so far away in your rich people box I wouldn’t even see you

Baz: It’s called an opera glass, Snow. 

Simon: and then you’d invite me up to your box and you’d translate all the Italian for me and it would be even more boring knowing what all the words mean and I’d be really intimidated but you’re really pretty and I would get to look at you all night so it would be worth it :)

Simon: would be great if I could look at u right now

Simon: could be easy too considering we’re both in your flat

Simon: except someone’s gone and locked me out of their bedroom

Simon: just punishing someone for trying to shower their hot bf w love and affection

Simon: please read to me darling 

Baz: Come in, idiot. The doors been unlocked the whole time we’ve been texting. No rescinding that offer though, I’ve just got to the best part.

Simon: :D

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the second snowbaz pride and prejudice fic I’ve written? Perhaps. Just a short little Drabble that popped into my brain and wouldn’t let me rest till it was out! Also Simon knows a ton about pride and prejudice but that’s bc in this universe this is nOT the first time this has happened and Baz has made him watch multiple adaptations. Many thanks to @nikkisunshine for listening to me babble about both of these things and for inspiring the play segment of this!!


End file.
